


Wolfsbane (Excerpt): Lucas & Mark

by C_Caffeine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Just sex sex sex, M/M, Maybe Lucas is quite scary, Multiple Orgasms, NCT 2018, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Welcome Home, maybe? - Freeform, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Caffeine/pseuds/C_Caffeine
Summary: He took a peek behind his shoulder and noticed the older was still eyeing at him lustfully, his eyes piercing into his own as if he was not amused with he just did.“Didn’t tell you to cum.”He shuddered with the change of tone. He didn’t mean to cum, “I- I’m sorry.”His apology didn’t budge Lucas. Instead it made him feel more agitated that he was before.“I’ll fuck you, and you’ll cum one more time.”
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Wolfsbane (Excerpt): Lucas & Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello! I'm in a good mood so instead of writing only one of the poll choice, I did this too! **BONUS TIME!**
> 
> I'm still trying to grasp writing porn so I may not be that good describing stuffs. _if you can link me some reference, that would be nice!_
> 
> So enjoy and don't forget to read the story [here](https://twitter.com/__bbjohnjaeyong/status/1275764148823965701) to know the flow. :>

Lucas was now in front of him, smiling at him as if he had just found the world's most beautiful person. 

"Yeah, missed me?" asked Lucas, turning his smile into a smirk which made Mark blush.

"I always _miss_ you," he stepped back out from the door to welcome Lucas to his home.His house wasn't that stylish. A basic bungalow with white painted walls, living-room, kitchen, bedroom with attached bathroom. To Mark it was convenient enough, because he lives alone and would not want to spend too much on accommodation. 

"So, how was your trip? _God_ , Lucas I miss you a lot," he began to stutter as Lucas stared at him. He was still the same guy he met a few years ago. When he was making wolfsbane extract, Lucas happens to pass by his work station, asking him if he knew where the toilet was. After that, they become close, a bit too close.

"Good, the main headquarters is quite, strict. I can't go around the place without other hunters telling me to go back to my room. Pretty boring." 

"Oh, at least you got to be there, right? It takes a lot of skill to be acknowledge by the main." 

Lucas gave him a cute giggle, the giggle that makes you flustered because it is too cute.

"Yeah, I guess so," he puts his large hands around Mark 's waist, "but I still feel better here, in your home." He gives Mark a bunch of kisses on his cheeks, making his legs jelly and pumping his heart.

"Lucas, at least you should eat first, you've just got here," Mark started whining, as Lucas flooded his cheeks with wet smooches. 

"I 'm good but, I rather eat you,

 _God, he just showed up and already horny?_ He thinks. 

Mark gripped Lucas' wrist with his hand and pulled it away from his waist. He gave Lucas a grimace that caused the latter to bat an eyelid, "Not in the mood?" he questioned.  
Slowly backing away to give some space to his lover, but Mark grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him, letting in his tongue, pressing his chest toward Lucas. 

"I am, though, I just wanted to do it in the bedroom," he replied, taking a breath of air. 

Lucas gave Mark no time to think, picking him up with strong arms and moving toward his bedroom. "Fuck..." Lucas tried to speak out as he pushed Mark into the firm mattress.

Mark was already whimpering while Lucas removed his shirt, "Babe, you really don’t want to eat?” trying to avert the situation on hand. Instead of replying to his question, Lucas pulled down his pants, leaving his black underwear which was hiding his raging manhood. He sat on the edge of the bed, tracing around Mark’s clothed thigh, “I’ve been waiting for this day you know, to come back here and have you again.” 

His flaring cheeks was hard to hide, he tried to pull the pillow above him but Lucas pressed his hands on his wrist, making him yelp. 

“Don’t be shy babe, I got you,” pressing a kiss on Mark’s neck, sinking his teeth to mark his precious boy. Mark squirmed under him, a bit shocked with all the aggressiveness. He and Lucas both shared their first, but it wasn’t like this. This time, it felt a bit dominating, as if the boy in front of him is a different Lucas.

“You really should stop staring, its making me worried,” Lucas interrupted. 

He shakes his head, trying to brush off his thoughts, “Just surprised, you weren’t like this when we did it the first time.”

With that, the mischievous tone erupted from his chest, “I was a good boy back then, this time I wanna show you a different side.” Lucas pulled one of his hand away from Mark’s wrist, and slide down his torso, all the way to his crotch, palming at Mark’s hard length, begging for release.

“Lu-Lucas, that’s…” Mark mouthed while Lucas played with his covered length. It was painful for him, having his dick covered and being neglected while his lover coy with him. He was becoming impatient, like he usually does. He tried to wiggle his pinned arm away from Lucas, attempting to pull down his pajama and jerk but, Lucas was already grasping his wrist harder. 

“No.” was all he said, continuing to palm Mark’s dick, ignoring the whimpers Mark let out.

Without any warning, Lucas removed his hands on Mark’s and rolled him over, laying Mark on his stomach, his ass prompt up for Lucas to see. In just a second, he pulled down the younger’s pajama and underwear in one go. Enjoying the smooth skin right in front of him, Lucas had no thoughts, purely driven by his instinct. “Lube?” 

Mark tilted his head aside, narrowing into Lucas, “nightstand, drawer,”

Lucas didn’t let the mood go dry, hastily looking for the lube and coming back with it in his hand, his face beaming with success.

If he was sane enough, thoughts empty of lust, would Mark be in this position? he muse. It felt surreal to finally have his man back but it was going too fast with everything, he felt a bit, _whore-ish_?

The thought eventually disappears when he feels a finger brush around his rim. He moans loud, trying to push his hole into Lucas’s digit. “Fuck, give it to me,” he begs. Even without looking behind him, Mark felt the older smile, playful in a way he knows. 

Lucas eventually gave it to him, inserting his middle finger inside Mark, not giving him a time to adjust which made the younger whimper. He continued with the slow thrust until he felt satisfied enough and pushed in another, spreading Mark’s hole and brushing against his prostate.

“Do you love that, babe?”

Mark was shaking from the stimulation. He couldn’t process his words and just hummed his way. The constant push and pull is making him agitated, already near his orgasm. He wanted to stop it, he doesn’t want to, but the way Lucas is playing with his hole is unbearable.

He doesn’t notice that after a few thrust, he was coming white slicks on to his sheets. His body shaking and his legs buckling to stay still, his orgasm was wild that he wanted it to stop or else he’ll feel too high. His hole was clenching around Lucas’ finger that it shot a bit of pain and pleasure to his brain. He took his time coming down from his high, not noticing that Lucas has pulled out. 

He took a peek behind his shoulder and noticed the older was still eyeing at him lustfully, his eyes piercing into his own as if he was not amused with he just did.

“Didn’t tell you to cum.”

He shuddered with the change of tone. He didn’t mean to cum, “I- I’m sorry.”

His apology didn’t budge Lucas. Instead it made him feel more agitated that he was before. 

“I’ll fuck you, and you’ll cum one more time.” 

Mark’s thought process hasn’t even dawned back to him, but his mouth blurted out something he didn’t even thought off. 

In an instant, his head was pinned to the mattress. Lucas pushed him down by his neck. Mark was barely recovering from his orgasm but he feels his dick getting hard already.

“Babe, please do it slo-” he was cut off when Lucas slap his ass, too hard.

Gasping at what just happen, he feels a burn itching in his ass.

“Don’t fucking tell me what to do.”

He begins to cry. He wasn't used to something like this yet it felt nice to be dominated, to be treated so lowly. When Lucas finally lines his cock on his hungry hole he lets out another whimper. Slowly pushing it in, to let the younger adjust to his girth.

"Ahh, it hurts Lucas," he let out a cry while struggling to bare the pain.

"Just a little bit more, babe." Lucas won't listen.

He lets himself breathe and relax his body to help _at least_ his tight hole.

Lucas was fully inside him in about a second later, his heat covering the cock within him.

"Ugh, baby, you 're tight as ever." Slowly thrusting into Mark, allowing his free hand to reach the stiff nipples of the younger.

"Don't you like this?" his thumb flicked around the buds and played with it until he heard Mark moaning loudly.

“i do, Lucas. Fuck.” 

He started grinding himself on Lucas, letting the sound of skin hit each other to fuel him.

"I miss your cock so bad,"

Hitting Mark deeper and faster, Lucas didn't let the moment pass by. He was sweating already, but it didn't stop him striking precisely in the prostate of the younger who made Mark gasp. He feels high, sensitivity too great. He made his body faint and melted into the mattress, back arch to still give the older access to his hole.  
Mark is reaching another orgasm, but he wasn’t sure if he wants to, he doesn’t want Lucas to get mad again. Lucas still fucked him nonetheless, making sure the younger feels his cock inside of him with every slide. Mark starts to feel himself tightening, his stomach flaring up.

“Babe, I’m gonna cum,” he whimpered. 

Lucas nodded, giving him what he wants while trying to catch his own orgasm. In a few more thrust, Mark was already cumming again, staining the sheets below him the same way he did last time, Lucas following through. His cock throb inside of mark, hole tightening around his cock that made him groan. They stayed there for a minute, catching their breath. 

“Was that, nice?” Lucas ask, slowly pulling out while helping his lover lay down on his back.

Mark was still adjusting, his head buzzing with post-orgasm, “Mhm…”

Lucas went to the bathroom and came back with a wet towel, wiping out the mess they made, and trying to wipe away the cum on the sheets.

“Didn’t know you like being dominant?” Mark breaks the silence.

Lucas smiled, throwing the wet towel in the hamper, “I guess it just dawn on me,” laying next to Mark while grabbing the younger’s hand and intertwining their fingers. Lucas let out a giggle, so randomly that it made Mark arch an eyebrow.

“Your fingers are small, it reminds me of that chicken feet photo,”

Mark rolled his eye, trying to hide his smile and pulling himself up to Lucas’ chest, easing his mind as he listens to the older’s heartbeat.

“I hope that made you full. I’m to tired to make you food.” circling his finger around Lucas’ tummy.

“I think I’m getting hungry actually,”

After that, Mark didn’t budge from where he was settled. Ignoring the pleas for food Lucas mouthed.

In the distant, Doyoung argues with Taeyong over the text he just received.

“Do you see this? He went straight to Mark’s just to get his dick _praise_ , not even giving time to meet you!” 

Taeyong lets out a laugh that may have raise Doyoung’s agitation higher.

**Author's Note:**

> So glad that I pushed through writing this. I've procrastinated so much because of all the post-Taeyong's birthday fanfics that appeared in my timeline. I read every one of them! <3 
> 
> Leave a comment, _I'll appreciate it so much!_
> 
> **Smile and have a great day!**
> 
> [Twitter<3](https://twitter.com/__bbjohnjaeyong/status/1275764148823965701)   
>  [CC<3](https://curiouscat.qa/__bbjohnjaeyong)


End file.
